An Unexpected Present
by Evil giraffe
Summary: Gokudera doesn't want anything special for his birthday, but things don't always go the way we want...


Hi people! This is a little fic I wrote today to celebrate Gokudera's birthday – 09 09 2009 (lots of nines, ne? Just had to point it out^^... *sigh* so stupid...) It's not, perhaps, one of my greatest works, but please enjoy and feel free to leave a review!

Title: An Unexpected Present

Pairing: YamamotoGokudera

Summary: Gokudera doesn't want anything special for his birthday, but things don't always go the way we want...

Warnings: Um, well this is yaoi (boyxboy love) so if you don't like it, don't read this. And of course there is some swearing from Goku-chan.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Reborn! Amano Akira does. (I do, however, own a Yamamoto plushie _and_ a Gokudera plushie, _and_ two dead sexy posters of Yamamoto, and Collonello and Lal Mirch. Envy me! Mwahahaha!)

An Unexpected Present

Gokudera had never made much of a fuss about his birthday. He hadn't celebrated it since he ran away from home at age eight, and this year was no difference. It was a Wednesday, and Gokudera went to school just like always: meeting with the Tenth and the stupid baseball-idiot, having lunch on the roof and dozing off during class. The only major difference was the fangirls.

They were following him around all day, squealing and blushing and trying to give him chocolates and presents. It drove Gokudera insane, almost to the point of taking out his dynamites.

Now, Gokudera needn't really have been followed around by fangirls all day, had it not been for the baseball-idiot. Because Gokudera had let slip the date of his birthday to the idiot a few days earlier, and owing to the fact that said idiot had a very big mouth, the whole school now knew when Gokudera's birthday was. Including the fangirls.

So Gokudera survived the day only by imagining how he would brutally murder Yamamoto later, every time a stupid girl came up to him.

The end of school was more than welcome once it arrived and Gokudera more or less fled the school grounds followed by a nervous looking Tsuna and a laughing Yamamoto.

Once they were out of the school and Gokudera had yelled at Yamamoto for being an idiot, the three of them headed for Tsuna's place to do homework. Tsuna had asked Gokudera the day before if he wanted a party or something to celebrate his birthday, but Gokudera declined the offer. He didn't want the Tenth to break a sweat on his account, and answered a worried looking Tsuna that it would be fine to just hang around as usual and do homework together. However, Tsuna promised that he'd at least get him a present, even though Gokudera assured him that he didn't need one.

Anyway, Gokudera now found himself in Tsuna's room, trying to teach Yamamoto to do simple equations as the stupid cow chased I-pin around the room. It was, perhaps, not the most exciting way to celebrate one's birthday, but it was like this that Gokudera felt most at home and happy.

The friendly mood was soon ruined though, as Lambo landed on the table with a crash, scattering pens and papers all over the place, which in turn made Gokudera throw a temper.

"You stupid fucking cow! The heck was that for?!"

He reached over the table and grabbed the poor kid by the hair, shaking him violently.

"Go- Gokudera-kun! Please stop!"

"Oh. So sorry, Juudaime!"

"It's fine, just put him down, please"

"Sure"

Gokudera put Lambo back onto the floor, but it seemed the damage had already been done, as the kid broke into desperate sobs and pulled out a very familiar bazooka. Tsuna sighed in exasperation and they were all about to get back to work, when something unexpected happened.

Lambo pointed the bazooka, not at himself, but at Gokudera and before anyone could do anything he'd vanished in a puff of pink smoke...

Gokudera found himself flying through a haze of colours, before landing rather awkwardly on what appeared to be a chair. The smoke surrounding him cleared and Gokudera found himself looking at a familiar face.

"Yo, Gokudera!"

"Yamamoto..."

"Yep, it's me! Didn't expect to see you though..."

He laughed and Gokudera snorted, taking in their surroundings. They were sitting on either side of a rather small table, bearing the signs of a just finished dinner, in what appeared to be an average apartment. Gokudera absentmindedly wondered where exactly this was, but his thoughts were interrupted by Yamamoto's cheerful voice.

"Right, well, I guess I'll have to say happy birthday... again"

"Oh. Yeah, well thanks, I guess..."

"No problem. You know, I wanted to go out and eat or throw a party to celebrate it, but you, the older you that is, wanted to just have dinner at home"

"So I live here?"

"Yep. We both do actually"

"Eh?" Gokudera felt like something cold had just dropped into his stomach. "You mean we live together? I live with a freaking _baseball-idiot_?!"

"Ahahaha! Yeah. But it's been a while since you called me that. Usually you just call me Takeshi"

"What?! Seriously, what happened to me? Did I lose my mind or something?"

"Well, no, you just changed. People tend to do that as the years pass"

"Oh no, I'm sure I must have lost it completely. I live with you and I spend my freaking_ birthday_ with you... There's definitely something wrong with that..."

"Oh, that's right! Speaking of your birthday, I was just about to give you your present!"

As he said this, Yamamoto got out of his chair and came and stood right next to Gokudera, making the teen realise just how tall Yamamoto had gotten over the years. Then he was suddenly pulled to his feet and found one of Yamamoto's hands resting on his shoulder.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm giving you your birthday present"

"What?! But-"

"Don't worry; I won't give you all of it, since it's not really for you but your older counterpart. I'll just give you... a _taste_ of it"

And before Gokudera had a chance to react or to even _think_, Yamamoto leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Gokudera's.

It was like the world stopped. For a moment Gokudera was so shocked he couldn't move, and he just stood there, paralysed. Then he regained his senses and tried to move away, but found that Yamamoto's hand had moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck, preventing him from pulling back.

Cursing the idiot to hell and back inside his head, Gokudera's hands moved to Yamamoto's chest, trying desperately to push him away, but failed horribly as a tongue travelled along Gokudera's lower lip, making him shiver and let out the tiniest of gasps. It was enough though, for Yamamoto's tongue to slip into Gokudera's mouth, moving with an expertise that suggested that this was not the first time he kissed the Italian.

And Yamamoto sure knew all the right things to do to make Gokudera succumb totally. He knew just how to tilt the teen's head back to give him better access, and how to twirl his tongue around to make the poor Gokudera go all weak in the knees.

By the time Yamamoto pulled back, Gokudera was panting heavily and the hands on Yamamoto's chest were now trying to pull him closer rather than pushing him away.

Yamamoto smiled.

"Well, there's a little taste for you. Your present involves a lot more than this, but I think I'll save that for the older you"

"I-... Wha-"

Gokudera didn't seem to be able to form words and was blushing furiously. Yamamoto glanced at his watch and then smiled again.

"Ah, well. Looks like time is almost up. I hope you have a nice birthday, 'Dera"

And then, once again, Gokudera was travelling through time and space, Yamamoto's taste still lingering on his tongue.

He landed rather unceremoniously on Tsuna's floor and it took a while for him to realise that he was back in the past.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, you're back!"

Tsuna beamed at him through the clearing smoke.

"Um, yeah. What happened?"

It was such a pointless question, but Gokudera needed something to distract him from the events that just took place in the future, and Tsuna explained, while Gokudera tried hard to fight the blush still lingering on his cheeks.

"Well, it seems Lambo got desperate and tried to get rid of you by shooting you with the bazooka. He failed to realize that he'd get your future self here instead, though"

"And what did my future self do?"

Gokudera prayed it wasn't something stupid or embarrassing.

"Oh, not much, really. We just talked and he, I mean you, asked a lot of questions about what was happening in this time"

"Yeah, he even asked me about baseball!" Piped up Yamamoto.

Gokudera ignored him. He figured he wouldn't be able to look Yamamoto in the eye for days, weeks maybe.

"Anyway, Gokudera-kun, we talked a bit about it being your birthday and Yamamoto and I figured we should give you your presents when you returned"

"Yep!"

Gokudera froze. _Yamamoto... presents?_

Warm lips on his, a wet tongue, teasing...

"No!"

Gokudera jumped up and then promptly turned around to hide the blush spreading rapidly on his face again.

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Actually, Juudaime, I think I'll go home now"

"Eh? But-"

"Sorry!"

Not daring to glance back, should he catch Yamamoto's eye, Gokudera dashed out of the room, leaving two very confused friends behind.

Needless to say, it was a birthday Gokudera never forgot.

* * *

Happy birthday, Goku-chan! And to my readers: please review!


End file.
